l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Doji Jorihime
Doji Jorihime was a courtier and shugenja of the Crane Clan. Family Jorihime was the niece of Doji Seishiro, daimyo of the Katogama family of the Crane. Masters of Court, pp. 53-54 Winter Court - 1168 Chagatai's Ambition In 1168 Jorihime came to Winter Court at Kyuden Otomo. The Crane delegation got news that Kyuden Ikoma had been sacked by the Khan Moto Chagatai. Ide Jiao told it was necessary to arrive with supplies for the new Protector of the Imperial City Bayushi Norachai. Akodo Minako had arrived from battlefield to her allies with a very different view on the point. Jiao exposed in a privacy another plans to the Moshi Daimyo Moshi Amika, that the Khan was trying to take the Imperial Throne by force in the Khan's Defiance. amika horrified exposed Jiao's contradictions, and the courtier committed seppuku to save the honor of his Clan. Winter Nights: Sowing the Wind, by Nancy Sauer Golden Oriole Katana She rose to prominence in the Imperial Winter Court of 1168, and she was able to get favorable treaties for her clan after some early problems of the Crane delegation. She was courted by several suitors, including Oriole Clan Champion Tsi Zutaka, who gifted her with the Golden Oriole Katana to pair with the Golden Oriole Wakizashi. Scorpion target and marriage She survived constant political attacks from the Scorpion delegation, including the use of a false letter from Doji Domotai to accuse her of being a Gozoku, which Ikoma Kyoro unmasked it as a forgery. Jorihime married Doji Nagori, her true love, at the end of winter. Winter Court Kyuden Otomo 1168, pp. 2-3 Jorihime also arranged the marriage between Kakita Noriko, a musician, and a Doji Provincial Governor. Masters of Court, p. 6 Winter Court - 1169 In 1169 Jorihime came to Winter Court at Kyuden Otomo, where she shared wardrobes with Asahina Beniha to be proper dressed every day on the court. The Flowers, the Snow, by Nancy Sauer and Fred Wan Third Yasuki War During the Third Yasuki War Jorihime plotted against the Crab at court. In 1170 the handmaiden of Otomo Hoketuhime was ill, and Jorihime quickly offered Noriko as a replacement. She had asked Hoketuhime for nothing more in return than a minor humiliation and burdening of the Crab. The Otomo Daimyo chastised the Ruby Champion Yasuki Miliko for the unfortunate deaths of Cherry Blossom Snow Brewery workers after the Crab occupied Cherry Blossom Snow Village. Masters of Court, pp. 4-7 Arranging a Marriage In 1170 Jorihime and her husband met Bayushi Kurumi and Shosuro Uyeda at Kyuden Doji. As part of negotiations concerning trade on the River of Gold, the courtiers arranged a marriage between both clans, Bayushi Hisoka with Doji Hibariko, Doji Ayano's assistant. Masters of Court, pp. 13-15 Death In 1170, during the Night of the Assassins, Jorihime died protecting her husband from assassins in the gardens of the Embassy of the Crane in Toshi Ranbo. By stepping in the way of the assassin's sword, she allowed enough time for the Doji House Guard to apprehend with the assassins. In her dying seconds she spoke of her love for her husband. The Heaven's Will, Part II, by Shawn Carman Jorihime's son Jorihime was with child, and the birth was expected in spring. Plans Within Plans (The Race for the Throne Book), by Nancy Sauer Her son was born before she died in the Month of the Monkey. See also * Doji Jorihime/Meta External Links * Doji Jorihime (Honor's Veil) Category:Crane Clan Members